Heart & Soul
by ghpcfan12
Summary: When Carly is kidnapped, Jason discovers feelings for her he never knew he had.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
She sat, staring at the monitors in front of with a glazed look in her eyes. She was lonely. So lonely. She couldn't remember how long she'd been there anymore. Certainly it had to be close to a month. A month. One month closer to her due date. Only three months left now, until Ric got wanted he wanted: her baby.  
  
'Come find me, Jase,' Carly Corinthos prayed silently. 'Come rescue me and take me home.' In her heart, Carly knew that Jason would be her savior. She frowned as she thought of her husband. The baby's father. Her hand roved her stomach protectively as she frowned at the thought of Sonny. How could he shack up with Faith so quickly? In her heart, she knew there was  
  
more behind it. But it was Jason she saw breaking into the house almost every day. It was Jason who was so determined to find her, not Sonny. And he was so close ....  
  
Carly cursed as she remembered how close he'd been when she'd managed to move the camera. If only Elizabeth hadn't come home then. If only .... She sighed. She could go on and on with the 'if onlys' she'd thought of ever since Ric kidnapped her the night of Jason & Courtney's wedding. Carly wondered if they'd gotten married, and smiled at the thought of her sister- in-law. It was thought of Courtney that kept Carly's feelings for Jason where they were.  
  
Carly sighed and leaned back on the bed, against the wall. She raked her fingers through her hair, aching for a hot bath. The only thing that kept her going, that gave her the strength to continue this, was the thought of her child growing inside her. The child she loved with her whole heart and was determined to protect with every shred of her being. "Don't worry, baby," Carly spoke softly. "Mommy will figure a way out of this. And Uncle Jason will get us out of here. I'm sure of it."  
  
"I wouldn't be," said a voice from behind her. Carly was so involved in her thoughts she hadn't heard the door slide open from behind her. She whirled slowly, studying the man in front of her, her face expressionless.  
  
Lorenzo Alcazar stepped towards her, his eyes light and gentle. "Ric Lansing is many things," he said. "Most especially determined. But if your husband plays his cards right, I might have you out of here anyway."  
  
A small shred of hope leapt into Carly's eyes. "You've been talking to Sonny, I take it." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
"I've seen him a few times," Lorenzo nodded. "I will let you know when I have something concrete. My advice: don't mention to Lansing that I talked to Sonny. Or there's no way the deal will go through."  
  
Carly nodded, turning herself around so that she could face him but rest comfortably against the wall. "You've got a deal, Alcazar."  
  
Lorenzo smiled and opened the door again. "Glad to hear it. I'll be in touch." He stepped out and shut the door, smoothly walking to the door and leaving.  
  
Carly watched him on the monitors, her eyes narrowed. "I don't care who gets me out of here," she muttered. "As long as someone does."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jason?" Courtney Matthews sighed as she waved a hand in front of her fiance's face for the third time in two minutes. "Earth to JASON!" she cried finally.  
  
"What?" Jason suddenly snapped out of his daze, noticing Courtney standing in front of him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong, if you count the fact that I've been home for two days and we haven't had longer than a thirty second conversation," Courtney sighed. She plopped down on the couch beside him, relieved he was actually talking to her. "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"Of course not," Jason replied. He frowned at her. "Why would you think that?"  
  
"While I was gone, did you call me once?" Courtney asked.  
  
"No, but the guards would have called me if there was anything wrong," Jason answered.  
  
Courtney rolled her eyes, but continued. "Since I've been back, have you touched me in any way? Given me a hug even?"  
  
Jason thought that over and realized he hadn't. "No," he admitted. "I'm sorry, Courtney," he sighed. "I'm just -- "  
  
"Trying to find Carly," Courtney cut him off. "I know, Jase." Courtney fought back the feelings of jealousy she knew she shouldn't have where Carly was concerned. Jason & Carly were just friends, and always had been. Heck, Carly had even planned her whole wedding to Jason! 'The wedding that never happened,' Courtney reminded herself. "Shouldn't Sonny be as focused on finding his wife as you?"  
  
Jason frowned more. That was a sore topic with him. "Sonny working with the Feds is his way of finding Carly," Jason said slowly.  
  
"You still think Ric has her, don't you?" Courtney asked, not really needing an answer.  
  
Jason met her eyes and nodded. "I can't help it. It's a feeing I have, deep in my gut. He's got her, Courtney. And I have to get her back. I promised Michael I would."  
  
At the mention of Carly's son, Courtney smiled. "I know Michael believes in you."  
  
"Don't you?" Jason asked her.  
  
Courtney stood up, averting her eyes. "It's not that I don't believe in you, Jason," she said. "It's that I don't believe Ric has Carly. I agree with Sonny. It's just too much of a co-incidence."  
  
"You believe the bull that Ric was spewing into the bug I planted," Jason said sadly. He stared at Courtney, disappointment shining in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jason," Courtney apologized quietly. "I believe that it's more likely that Alcazar has Carly than Ric."  
  
Jason sighed and stood up from the couch. "When I find Carly at Ric's, you are all going to wish you'd listened to me from the start. Especially if Ric costs Carly her baby. Or worse, her life." With a stony look in his eyes, Jason picked up his wallet and walked out.  
  
Courtney sat back down slowly, sighing. Ever since Carly had disappeared, her relationship with Jason had been slowly weakening. He was obsessed with finding her, as if Carly were his wife and not Sonny's. Courtney had a bad feeling about it, and she knew before this was all over, people were going to be hurt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Elizabeth?" Ric Lansing called as he walked into his house. He looked around, needing to make sure his wife wasn't home. He checked his watch; she'd probably be home soon at any rate. "ELIZABETH!" he called louder, heading towards the kitchen. Ric still had to make Carly's dinner and sneak it into the room to her before Elizabeth got home. He sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. This was really getting tiring. All this running around, trying to keep Carly well nourished, keep Alcazar away from her, keep Sonny & Jason away from him, and keep feeding Elizabeth crushed up birth control pills in her drinks.  
  
Ric stepped towards a framed picture of the both of them on a nearby shelf and lovingly ran his finger over it. "I will do whatever I have to do to make you happy, Elizabeth," he whispered. "Even take my brother's child and give it to you. He deserves it after pushing you down the stairs and taking our child." Ric's eyes hardened as he remembered the devastation Elizabeth's miscarriage had caused her. The miscarriage caused by Sonny. He frowned and set the picture down, more determined than ever to ensure Elizabeth's total happiness by giving her a baby.  
  
Ric stepped into the kitchen and set about making some soup and a sandwich. When it was ready, he grabbed an apple and a bottle of juice and a bottle of water and set it all together in a basket. He carried it towards the panic room and was about to open the door when ...  
  
"Ric? What are you doing?"  
  
Ric turned his head and quickly forced a smile on his face. "Elizabeth! I was just about to bring this to you! I figured you were up in your studio," he lied convincingly, quickly stepping towards his wife. Elizabeth's hair was tousled and there was a small smudge of paint on her nose. Ric's heart softened all over again when he looked at her. She made his heart pound when he looked at her. Elizabeth was so good ... Ric wanted to give her the world. And he would. "I knew you'd forget to eat, so I made you something to eat," he explained, lifting the basket in his hand.  
  
Elizabeth stepped towards him and took the basket. Opening it, she looked at him quizzically. "Only enough for one?"  
  
"I figured you'd eat while you worked," Ric told her. He put an arm around her waist and steered her towards the couch. "But if you're done working, we can put that back and I can make dinner for two."  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "You're so good to me, Ric," she said softly. She set the basket down on the coffee table and leaned into his arms. She rubbed her temple gently, feeling a gnawing pain there.  
  
Ric wrapped his arms around her, feeling the tension ease from his body as Elizabeth's love for him filled him. "You make me want to give you the world," he told her honestly. "You make me a better man, Elizabeth."  
  
Elizabeth tilted her head back and met his eyes. "You are the best man in the world for me."  
  
Ric smiled and pulled her to him. "Why don't I take you out for dinner instead?" he suggested.  
  
Elizabeth's eyes lit up. "Perfect! Just let me go shower and change." She slipped out of Ric's arms and headed up the stairs.  
  
Ric watched her go. He sat on the couch until he heard the shower start and got up. He carried the basket into Carly in the panic room.  
  
Carly applauded when he walked in, her eyes filled with sarcasm and hatred. "Nice performance, Ric. You've perfected the Perfect Husband act."  
  
Ric put the basket down and sighed. "Don't start, Carly," he pleaded. He looked at her. "Just eat and leave it alone. I don't have the energy for this tonight."  
  
"I am so sorry to burden you, Ric," Carly said sweetly. "Since I chose to be locked in here and all. Kept away from my family and my friends." Her eyes were shooting sparks of anger at him.  
  
Ric just shook his head at her. He turned and left, letting the door close softly behind him as he did. He slid onto the couch, feeling drained of all energy. This had to end soon, before it all exploded. 


	2. Heart & Soul Ch 2

Chapter Two  
  
Jason sighed as he paced around the pier. This was the place he always came to when he had issues to think out. Try as he might, Jason was unable to ignore what was staring right in front of him. The night Carly was kidnapped, Jason realized exactly what she meant to him. She'd been his best friend for over six years, and she was also the woman he loved.  
  
Loved. That realization scared the heck out of him. Jason loved his best friend's wife. The man who had made him what he was. Jason coveted that man's wife. Jason pressed the tips of his fingers to his throbbing temples and sat down on the bench with a soft groan. How could he do  
  
this? And yet, when he thought of Carly, all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and never let go.  
  
His thoughts turned to Courtney. His fiance, sitting and waiting for him at home. Jason shook his head gently as he closed his eyes, his face contorted in pain. He loved Courtney; but in a different way than Carly. Courtney's love was safe. Carly's love was filled with a searing passion;  
  
a person who was a match for him in every way. Jason expelled a tortured breath.  
  
"Hey, man."  
  
Jason looked up and saw Sonny Corinthos walking towards him. Carly's husband looked almost as tortured as him. Jason's heart sank at the sight of him. He wanted some time alone, to think of Carly in peace. But he could hardly tell Sonny that. "Hi." Jason's voice was soft.  
  
"Time's running out, Jason," Sonny told him sadly.  
  
Jason looked at Sonny sharply. "Don't ever say that."  
  
"How can I not?" Sonny asked him. "Carly's been gone almost a month. The more time that goes by, the less chance we have of finding her alive."  
  
Jason narrowed his eyes. "She's alive," he said through clenched teeth. He curled his fists in his lap, his heart pounding.  
  
Sonny stared at him curiously. "Are you okay, man?" He knew how close Jason & Carly were, but .... "What makes you think she's alive?"  
  
"I feel it in my heart," Jason said softly. He stared ahead of him, at the water.  
  
His profound statement struck Sonny. "I hope you're right," Sonny said finally. He stared at Jason again for a long moment. Anger surged through him, and Sonny couldn't place why. He frowned, noticing his own fists were clenched in his lap.  
  
"I'm right."  
  
Sonny shook his head, feeling an overwhelming urge to slap Jason. He stood up and began pacing. "I'm sensing something," he muttered. "And I'm not sure I like it."  
  
Jason looked up at him. "Any progress with Faith?" he decided to change the subject.  
  
Sonny sighed and stopped walking. "It's like living with a bull," he told Jason, accepting the change in subject immediately. They both looked up as they heard footsteps and saw Ric and Elizabeth came walking down the pier towards them. "Great," he muttered under his breath.  
  
Jason averted his eyes, knowing his hatred for Ric could spill over at any moment and he was liable to do something he'd later regret. "I'm leaving," he muttered to Sonny. Before Sonny could reply, Jason stood up and headed off in the opposite direction.  
  
"Hope we aren't disrupting anything," Ric said pleasantly as they reached Sonny. His arm was securely around her waist.  
  
Sonny managed a smile at Elizabeth. "Nothing at all," he said smoothly. "How are you, Elizabeth?"  
  
Ric bristled at the blatant way Sonny ignored him, but stayed calm for his wife's sake.  
  
Elizabeth nodded at Sonny. "I'm well, Sonny, thanks."  
  
Sonny's eyes rested on her, noticing how pale she looked. He lifted his eyes to his brother and for a long moment he stared at him in silence. "I'd better go," he said finally. "I have to get home to Faith."  
  
Ric's lip curled. "I'm sorry," he said. "No one should have to be saddled with her. Especially voluntarily."  
  
Sonny sneered, "Yeah, I bet you are." Giving Ric one last glance, he flashed another smile to Elizabeth and walked away.  
  
Ric loosened his grip on Elizabeth. "That was tense," he remarked as they continued their walk home.  
  
"I'm just glad he's stopped blaming you for Carly's kidnapping," Elizabeth said. She rested her head against Ric as they walked. "That was a lovely dinner, thanks."  
  
"You're welcome." Ric smiled down at her. They walked the rest of the way home in silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sonny got out of the elevator and was surprised to see Courtney standing there, an anxious look on her face. "Is something wrong?" he asked his sister.  
  
"I was hoping you were Jason," Courtney admitted. She smiled at Sonny. "How are you doing?"  
  
Sonny shrugged and headed towards the penthouse, gesturing to Courtney to follow. "I'm okay," he said, heading inside. Courtney followed. "Why do you look so concerned about Jason?"  
  
Courtney expelled a soft sigh. "He's been acting ... strange lately."  
  
"Strange how?" Sonny walked over and poured himself a drink.  
  
"I don't know exactly," Courtney said. "He's been distant ever since I got home. He hasn't touched me once. We barely talk. He never even called me while I was on the island with Michael. I know he's distracted with finding Carly and I know the guards would have called him if there was a problem while we were on the island, but ... " She shrugged as she met her brother's gaze. "I don't feel like he's the same Jason anymore. I don't feel like I'm marrying him. I feel like I'm just a live in friend."  
  
Sonny frowned. This had been one of the reasons he'd hesitated about Courtney & Jason's relationship initially. Beyond the obvious danger it placed Courtney in, Sonny knew there would be times when Jason would be distant to her. However, Sonny couldn't ignore a gnawing feeling he was getting in his stomach. "He is working overboard to find Carly," Sonny muttered, beginning to pace a bit. He sipped at his drink, frowning thoughtfully.  
  
"Do you think there's something wrong?" Courtney asked. She stepped towards him, her eyes never leaving his face.  
  
Sonny sighed. "I don't know," he said honestly. "It's just a feeling I have. Something is going on, but I'm not sure what." And he wasn't sure he wanted to know what it was. He lifted his eyes to meet Courtney's. "Let's not jump to conclusions," he suggested, albeit a little bit reluctantly. "What you need to do is sit Jason down and talk to him. And if you don't like his answers, you need to decide what you want to do about that."  
  
"Maybe I'm scared of his answers," Courtney whispered.  
  
Sonny set down his drink and walked towards her. He pulled her in his arms and held her tight. "Don't be," he said softly. "You deserve the best, Courtney. And if Jason can't provide that, then we'll find you someone who will."  
  
Courtney hugged him back, surprised by the rare display of emotion from her brother. "Thanks, Sonny," she said, her voice husky. "I don't know if I've said it lately," she pulled back, "but you're an awesome brother."  
  
"Yeah, and a lousy husband." Sonny sighed and sipped at his drink again.  
  
"Don't say that." Courtney frowned at him. "You'll find Carly."  
  
Sonny walked over to the windows and stared out. There was a full moon, shining light on the town of Port Charles. Sonny stared out at it, yearning for the answer as to where his wife was. Yearning to go back in time, to protect Carly and their baby from this. For her own safety, and  
  
the safety of their marriage. Sonny looked towards Courtney. "I'll find her," he said softly. "I won't let this change our lives."  
  
His intensity startled Courtney. But before she could open her mouth, the door opened and in walked Faith Rosco. Courtney scowled when she saw her, the brother/sister quality moment shattered. "I'll just be leaving now," she told Sonny stiffly.  
  
Sonny glanced at his sister, and then over at the woman living with him, pretending to be his mistress. Sonny hated Faith with every fibre of his being. But he'd made the deal with the Feds, and now he had to stick by it. He only hoped the Feds would find Carly before he did something he'd regret to Faith. "Okay," Sonny answered Courtney. "Stop by and see me tomorrow sometime."  
  
"I might." Courtney flashed Sonny a smile and headed for the door. Faith still hadn't moved and was standing by the door. "Move," Courtney said to her.  
  
Faith opened her mouth to shoot Courtney a sarcastic remark, but when Sonny glared daggers at her, she shut it again and simply moved.  
  
"Thanks," Courtney said to Sonny. She glared one more time at Faith and left the penthouse.  
  
"What is *her* problem?" Faith asked snidely after Courtney had left.  
  
Sonny sipped his drink again. "She doesn't like you. Funny, it seems most of the town feels that way. Even your perfect Ric." Faith's feelings for Ric were not a secret to Sonny, nor was Ric's hate for Faith.  
  
Faith scowled. "Ric will tire of Little Miss Lizzie in time," she muttered, walking towards the bar and pouring her own self a drink. "And he'll see what a real woman is when he looks at me."  
  
"He looked perfectly happy to me when I saw them tonight," Sonny informed her. He got delight out of her anger and upset.  
  
Faith sipped her drink, her hand shaking. "I know you're just trying to upset me. So I'll let your comments slide."  
  
"Can't handle the truth, huh?" With a flick of his wrist, Sonny drained his drink and set his glass down. "I'm going to bed. Good night, Faith." He nodded at her and headed upstairs.  
  
"Night," Faith echoed. She sat down on the couch, her mouth turned into a pout as she nursed her drink. She'd make Ric Lansing realize what he was missing if it was the last thing she did. 


	3. Heart & Soul Ch 3

Chapter Three  
  
~ The next day ~  
  
Jason tiptoed into Ric's house. He listened carefully for signs of movement, even though he'd seen Elizabeth seen hours ago and Ric awhile ago. Jason crept forward, softly closing the door behind him and heading around to investigate. Carly was here. He could feel it with every sense of his being.  
  
"Keep looking, Jase," Carly whispered. Her eyes were glued to the monitor, willing Jason to feel her and to continue looking. Her heart was pounding as she watched him move about, praying Ric and Elizabeth would stay gone long enough for Jason to find her.  
  
Jason suddenly froze as a warm feeling filled him. "Carly," he whispered. His eyes widened. She was here. He could feel her trying to reach out to him. He closed his eyes, concentrating as hard as he could. "Lead me to you," he whispered.  
  
Carly closed her own eyes, reaching out to press her fingers against the cool glass of the monitor. She concentrated on Jason, seeing him in her mind, willing him to find her.  
  
Jason walked towards the wall in front of him, opening his eyes and scruntinizing it carefully. He froze again, this time because he heard footsteps outside the house. He quickly disappeared around the corner, squeezing himself into a tight space out of sight.  
  
Elizabeth walked into the house, shutting the door behind her. Her face was pale as she stumbled towards the couch. She collapsed onto it, her hands shaking as she picked up the phone and dialed. "Ric, it's Elizaabeth," she said. She had gotten his answering machine on his cell. "I wanted to let you know that I came home early. I have a bad headache and I just want to lay down for awhile. I love you." She hung up.  
  
In the room, Carly groaned with disappointment when she saw Elizabeth. She sighed and sat back, praying Jason wouldn't leave without finding her. "You're not feeling well because your husband is drugging you," she muttered. Leaning back, she watched Elizabeth as she stood up, wobbling precariously.  
  
Elizabeth walked towards the bookshelf, seeing the blanket she was looking for was on top of it. She went over to pick it up and as she reached for it, she got dizzy and misjudged and knocked some of the books falling. She bent to pick them up, groaning. Slipping the first one back on the shelf, Elizabeth noticed something that looked like a doorbell.  
  
"That's it, Elizabeth," Carly muttered. Her eyes were on Elizabeth's every move.  
  
Elizabeth hesitantly reached out, her fingers moving towards the button.  
  
"Press it!" Carly cried, getting up off the bed and stepping backwards towards the door.  
  
Elizabeth pressed the button, listening carefully. She didn't hear anything at first except a slow whirring sound. Looking up, she was stunned to see the wall moving in front of her.  
  
Carly rushed to the door. "Thank god you found us," she cried, sobs escaping her.  
  
Jason, hearing Carly's voice, leapt out of his hiding place. "Carly?" he gasped. Tears of emotion pricked his own eyes.  
  
Elizabeth stared at both of them, numb with shock. "Carly?" she whispered after a moment.  
  
"Ric drugged you, Elizabeth," Carly spit out quickly. "That's why you're feeling so sick. He's been crushing birth control pills and feeding them to you. He's crazy." Tears overwhelmed her and she sank slowly to the ground.  
  
"Carly!" Jason leapt towards her and knelt by her side. "Are you okay?"  
  
Carly sagged limply in his arms. "Get me out of here, Jase," she pleaded, her voice hoarse. All strength escaped her. "And call 911 for Elizabeth. Something might be seriously wrong."  
  
"No." Elizabeth found her voice suddenly. "I'll do it." Dazed, she walked to the couch. Before she could pick up the phone, her head began to swim and everything went black.  
  
"Elizabeth!" Carly screamed, watching her crumple to the ground. She looked at Jason, anguished. "You have to help us. Please. I don't know when Ric's going to get home."  
  
Jason looked helpless for a moment. He was torn about what to do. He turned to face Carly. "I don't want Ric to come home and move you because he finds out I know where you are," he told her. His gaze moved back to Elizabeth and he picked up the phone, dialing 911. "We'll call for an ambulance and then leave. They can take over from there."  
  
Carly nodded. "Good idea." Then she tugged on her leg. "Jason, I'm chained to the wall!" she cried. She went back in the room and gasped. "Jason!" she rushed back to the door of the room. "Ric's coming up the front walkway."  
  
Jason dropped the phone and motioned Carly back in the room. "Do NOT tell him I found you," he said unnecessarily. "I'll be back, Carly, I swear."  
  
Carly nodded and went back in the room. Jason pressed the button Elizabeth pressed to open it and the door to the panic room shut. Jason quickly hid himself back where he'd been before, praying Ric would get Elizabeth to the hospital in time to save her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ric was listening to Elizabeth's message on his cell phone answering machine as he walked up the front walkway. Concern was etched on his face as he opened the door and went inside. "Elizabeth?" he called. He noticed a few things strewn about and his concern grew. "Elizabeth?" he called again, panic filling his voice.  
  
Ric's eyes began roving the room, coming to rest on Elizabeth's still form on the floor. "Elizabeth!" he cried. Dropping his stuff, he rushed to her, noticing the phone on the floor beside her. Picking it up, he listened.  
  
The operator was on the phone, trying to talk to Elizabeth. "Hello?" she called. "Is anyone there? Are you okay?"  
  
"Hello?" Rick said brokenly. "Please send an ambulance right away. I just got home and found my wife on the floor. She's unconscious."  
  
"Is she breathing?" the operator asked.  
  
Ric checked her over. "Yes," he answered. "But barely. Please hurry." He hung up and took Elizabeth's hand in his, praying she'd be alright.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ A few hours later ~  
  
"I called Leticia and asked her to take Michael out for a few hours," Jason told Carly as he helped her into the villa. Once Ric had left with the ambulance, Jason had come out of his hiding spot and opened the panic room door. He'd broken the chain and carried Carly to the car outside. The driver had driven them to the airport where Jason had had her flown to Sonny's island. He was taking no chances with her right now, refusing to leave her for a single instant.  
  
"I'd like to see him later," Carly told Jason, allowing him to lead her into one of the bedrooms.  
  
"You will." Jason got lifted her onto the bed and then got out a nightgown. "Do you have enough strength to change?"  
  
"I think so." Carly winced in pain as she sat up. "You said you'd called the doctor?"  
  
"Yes," Jason said. "He'll be here in a little bit to check you and the baby over."  
  
Carly & Jason had spent the last few hours virtually in each other's arms. Filled with relief that he'd found her, Jason was scared of losing her again. Carly was so thrilled to be rescued, she was clinging to Jason.  
  
Jason turned his back now as Carly changed into her nightgown. He went into her bathroom and filled a basin with warm water and soap. Grabbing a washcloth, he carried it back out to Carly. "I -- I thought you might want this," he said, offering her the basin.  
  
"You'll probably need to help me with it a little," Carly told him, carefully swinging herself back into bed.  
  
Jason stepped forward, wringing the cloth out after it had been dipped through the water. He ran it gently across her arms.  
  
"You can wash a little harder, Jase. I'm not made of glass," Carly grinned.  
  
Jason returned her smile. "Sorry." He washed harder, across her arms and her face, as Carly closed her eyes and relaxed at his touch. He rinsed her arms and face off and went to change the water. When he came back, he asked, "Anywhere else?" Silence. Jason listened; Carly's breathing was regular and even. "You're asleep," Jason whispered. Setting the basin aside, he sat down in the chair beside her bed, taking her hand in his. "I'll be right here when you wake up," he promised. In fact, he planned on not letting her out of his sight for quite a long time. He settled in and stared at her as she slept, thinking he'd never seen a more beautiful sight. 


	4. Heart & Soul Ch 4

Chapter Four  
  
Sonny strode into the hospital, walking quickly up to the nurses station. "Elizabeth Lansing's room, please," he asked quietly.  
  
"412," the nurse on duty answered after checking.  
  
Sonny nodded. "Thanks." He turned and began to walk in that direction. When he got to Elizabeth's room, he peeked inside. Ric was sitting beside her bed, her hand twined in his, his face looking broken. Sonny gently pushed the door open, walking inside. "How is she?"  
  
Ric turned to look at his brother, his eyes anguished and haunted. Sonny was taken aback by the pain in his half-brother's eyes. "Not well," he whispered. "She had a pulmonary embolism. She might wake up with brain damage."  
  
Sonny approached the bed, feeling his heart go out to the woman who'd been his friend in so many instances, and his foe since her mistaken love for Ric. He reached down and gently took her hand in his, feeling her soft skin. Sonny glanced over at Ric. "Who did this?"  
  
Ric averted his eyes, setting Elizabeth's other hand down and getting up. He walked towards the window. "I don't know," Ric lied, his heart breaking all over again as he spoke. "I don't think it's a who, though. I think it's more a what. What did this to my wife?"  
  
Sonny's eyes hardened suspiciously. While he didn't believe Jason or Michael that Ric took Carly, the way Ric wouldn't look at him struck a chord in Sonny's gut. "You don't think Alcazar is responsible?"  
  
Ric stiffened; a move Sonny very much noticed. "W -- why would Alcazar want to hurt Elizabeth?"  
  
Sonny glanced back at Elizabeth, setting her hand back down. He gently smoothed her hair away from her face and then looked back at Ric. "It's hard to imagine anyone wanting to hurt our wives," he said softly. "They're so innocent, and sweet. And yet," his voice hardened, "someone  
  
kidnapped Carly, and for all you know, someone hurt Elizabeth. Maybe Alcazar was mad that you stopped working with him in order to save your marriage. He doesn't consider love a major thing to remain loyal to."  
  
Ric nodded, turning back to face Sonny. "I realize that. You're right, Sonny. Perhaps Alcazar did something to Elizabeth."  
  
But Sonny noticed he didn't say it with much anger or gumption. "Do you think you'd be able to find out?"  
  
Ric laughed bitterly. "Yeah, like he'd have left a trail if it was him, Sonny. You know better than that."  
  
Sonny's fist clenched. He had a gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach. "I'd better go," he decided. "Please give Elizabeth my best when she wakes up. I - I'll pray for her."  
  
"Thanks," Ric said softly.  
  
Sonny held his brother's eyes for a long moment and then left.  
  
Ric sat down at his wife's beside with a tortured sigh, closing his eyes and resting his head against Elizabeth. "I'm an idiot," he whispered softly. "I never expected you, Elizabeth. When I came to town, it was solely for revenge on my brother. I never expected to fall in love with  
  
anyone." He raised his eyes to stare at his wife's face. "I want to be worthy of your love. I want to grow old with you, have tons of babies with you." His face hardened. "Babies. That was what started this mess. All I wanted was to ease your pain. Give you a child to replace the one you  
  
lost. Revenge on my brother and your happiness at the same time. It was perfect. And now, thanks to my stupidity, it's all blown up in my face." Ric took Elizabeth's hand and pressed it to his cheek. "I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. And I will make it up to you, I promise. I will be worthy of your love."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that."  
  
Ric looked up and groaned, his eyes narrowing. "What are you doing here, Lorenzo?"  
  
Lorenzo gave him a smug look and walked into the room. "You're out of control, Ric, and you're way beyond the point of no return. Your only option is to continue as you are. Kill Elizabeth; she's only getting in the way. She's destined to find out about Carly anyway, if she hasn't already."  
  
Ric stood up, carefully lowering Elizabeth's hand. "Get out," he hissed. "I would never kill my wife, I love her too much." His voice cracked with the emotion in his words.  
  
Lorenzo sighed. "Love. It's such a useless word. What's to gain from loving someone, except heartache?"  
  
Ric rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't expect *you* to understand about love."  
  
"Why?" Lorenzo advanced on Ric, a menacing look in his eye. "Are you insinuating I've never loved?"  
  
"That's exactly what I am insinuating," Ric said, standing firm. "If you had, you would never suggest I kill Elizabeth."  
  
Lorenzo shrugged. "I guess it all depends on how badly you want revenge on Sonny. You need to be like me, no emotional stake involved. Only everything to gain."  
  
"Like what?" Ric asked.  
  
"I plan on being allowed to use Sonny's transportation network," Lorenzo informed Ric. "Purely a professional motivation - that's the best way to make plans work. But," he assessed Ric. "If you really are into this whole love thing, then give Carly to me. No muss, no fuss. I'll take the plan from here and none will be the wiser."  
  
Ric laughed sarcastically. "Right. You won't kill her, so she'll tell Elizabeth eventually who had her."  
  
"Take Elizabeth away from here," Lorenzo suggested. "Far away, where Sonny & Carly will never find you. Your marriage to Elizabeth will be safe, and you can start new lives."  
  
"If she wakes up," Ric mused, turning back to her, "then that would be a good idea."  
  
"And I can take Carly and finish my business plan," Lorenzo added.  
  
Ric lifted his eyes to Lorenzo, nodding slowly. "If Elizabeth wakes up, then you have yourself a deal."  
  
Lorenzo reached out his hand, smiling. "I'm glad to hear that." They shook hands, the deal set.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No," Carly tossed around. "No .... not my baby... no ... JASON!" she screamed, sitting up in bed. Her body was damp with sweat and she was shaking, gasping for breath.  
  
"I'm right here!" Jason leapt onto the bed beside her and wrapped her in his arms. "I'm right here, Carly," he said soothingly, rocking her gently.  
  
Carly rested her cheek against his chest, closing her eyes and listening to his heart. She breathed slowly, her shaking slowly subsiding as the pounding of her heart slowed.  
  
Jason rocked her until he felt her body relax in his arms. When he felt she was calm, he pulled back slightly, looking into her eyes. "Want to tell me about it?"  
  
"I had a dream that the baby was born, and Ric had him," Carly whispered, her eyes full of anguish. She clung to Jason, her fingers curled into his shirt. "Don't let him take my baby, Jase. Please."  
  
Jason rested his chin on her head, breathing softly into her hair. "I won't, Carly," he said reassuringly. "No one will ever take your baby from you, I promise. You, Michael and the baby will always be safe." His arms wrapped more tightly around her, his love for her spilling out of him in  
  
his words. Try as he might, he couldn't keep them hidden. But he wasn't going to act on them either. Or take advantage of an obviously traumatized woman.  
  
Carly pulled her head back and looked up at Jason. "I don't deserve you," she whispered, gently touching his cheek. "You never gave up on me while I was in there. All those times I you come into Ric's house, looking for me. And even when you struck out time and time again, you never gave up. How did you know? And why?"  
  
"Michael told us Ric had taken you," Jason answered. "I went to his house to investigate and when I got there, I could ... " he trailed off, looking at her uncertainly.  
  
"You could what?" Carly whispered, her eyes locked on his.  
  
"I could feel you there," Jason replied, his own eyes gazing into hers. He reached out and gently smoothed her hair away from her face. "Once I felt that, I wouldn't give up."  
  
"Like Sonny did," Carly said, a trace of bitterness entering her voice. "He didn't believe Ric had me, did he?"  
  
Jason sighed. "He thought it was too much of a co-incidence. Ric kept going on and on about wanting to help Sonny find you and that he would never have taken you considering he was trying to mend bridges with Sonny and Sonny bought it hook, line & sinker."  
  
"But you didn't," Carly pointed out. "You knew that he was lying and that he had me."  
  
"I've never liked Ric," Jason reminded her. "I've never trusted him, and after I felt you in his house .... I just couldn't figure out exactly where he had you."  
  
"I'm so glad Elizabeth finally found that button," Carly whispered, closing her eyes briefly. She opened them and looked at Jason. "And that you never gave up. We have a connection, Jase." Carly took his hand in her, lacing her fingers through his. "We've always had a connection."  
  
Jason felt his heart rate begin to speed up as their fingers locked together. "I will never give up on you, Carly," he said softly. His eyes met hers again, and a smile crossed his face. "You mean too much to me."  
  
Carly lifted her face slowly. Her lips met his and Jason felt something explode in his ears. He eased his arms back around her waist, pulling her close to him as he deepened their kiss. When they both pulled back, their breathing was labored. "Thanks for rescuing me," Carly whispered, smiling up at him, her eyes light and happy.  
  
Jason couldn't think straight. "Uh, you're welcome," he muttered. Just then they were interrupted by the bedroom door flying open.  
  
"MOMMY!" Michael tore into the room and threw himself on the bed, right in between Jason & Carly. He threw his arms around Carly, almost knocking her over. "I'm so glad you're back, Mommy!"  
  
"Whoa!" Jason reached out and wrapped his arms around Carly to steady her. "Be careful, Michael," Jason chastised gently. "Don't forget about the baby."  
  
Michael immediately pulled back a bit. "I'm sorry, Mommy!"  
  
"Don't be, Mr. Man," Carly said hoarsely, tears falling down her face. "I've missed you as much as you've missed me." She pulled Michael back in her arms and kissed him all over his face.  
  
"Yuck!" Michael frowned and squirmed out of her grip. "Why are you sad, Mommy?"  
  
Jason took a Kleenex and reached over, gently wiping the tears from Carly's face. "She's happy to see us, Michael," Jason explained. "Sometimes when someone is really happy about something, they cry too."  
  
"Ugh." Michael made a face. "I will never do that."  
  
Jason grinned. "Me neither," he pretended to whisper. "Only girls do that."  
  
"Hey!" Carly tapped them both playfully. "That's the last time I'll ever be happy to see either of you!"  
  
Jason pretended to be disappointed. "Awwwwww."  
  
Michael giggled. "You two are silly. Does Daddy know you're home yet, Mommy?"  
  
The smile faded from both Jason's and Carly's eyes. "No," Jason answered before Carly could open her mouth. "Daddy is busy right now. But we'll make sure we call him later. I'm sure he wants to see Mommy very much."  
  
"Is he getting Ric in trouble for taking Mommy?" Michael asked.  
  
"Ric will be in trouble, Michael," Jason assured him, a gleam in his eye. "You won't have to worry about Ric hurting Mommy ever again."  
  
"Good." Michael leaned into Carly's arms. "Can I sleep with you tonight, Mommy?"  
  
"Oh," Carly sighed. "We'll see how I'm feeling, okay Mr. Man? Mommy's not feeling all the best right now." Her arms locked tightly around her son.  
  
Jason slid off the bed. "Speaking with that, I'm going to go check and see where the doctor is."  
  
"See you when you get back!" Michael called as Jason headed for the door.  
  
Jason grinned. "Keep an eye on your Mom while I'm gone. Come get me if there's a problem."  
  
"I will!" Michael smiled proudly, pleased to be assigned such an important task.  
  
Carly smiled at Jason over Michael's head. "Thanks."  
  
"Anytime." With one last look at mother and son, heads bent close together in conversation, Jason left the room. 


	5. Heart & Soul Ch 5

Chapter Five  
  
As the doctor was examining Carly, Jason had Max call Sonny to tell him where he was and that Carly was with him. He helped Leticia put Michael to bed and promised him he could sleep with Mommy when she was feeling better. He ordered dinner for Carly and spoke to the doctor while he waited for it to arrive. When it did, he gathered plates and things and carried it into the bedroom. "Dinner!" Jason announced, opening the door. He smiled and nodded to his watch. "I know it's kind of late, but I figured better late than never."  
  
Carly's nose twitched. "Is that pizza I smell?" she asked, a hopeful smile crossing her face.  
  
"You'd better believe it." Jason grinned and crossed the room to her. He set the box down on the bed and unloaded everything else. "I made them put mushrooms and green peppers on it, though. For the baby."  
  
Carly rolled her eyes. "Ever the nutritionalist, Jase."  
  
Jason laughed and sat on the bed, crossing his legs in front of him and facing her. He grabbed a plate and loaded some slices on it. "Beggars can't be choosers," he told her, taking a big bite. It was hot and Jason's eyes widened as he worked to chew and then swallow the large bite he'd taken.  
  
Carly laughed at the expression on his face. She handed him a bottle of water as she put a slice on her own plate. "I can smell the heat from here," she remarked, making a show out of taking a small bite.  
  
Jason gulped down some water. "We can't all be perfect like you," he said sweetly to her.  
  
Carly smacked his arm playfully. "I am in no way perfect!"  
  
"Ain't that the truth," Jason quipped. He grinned and ducked as Carly's arm came out to hit him again.  
  
"I don't need you to agree," Carly laughed. "I know what I am."  
  
Jason reached over and flicked the TV on. "Let's see what's on." He found a girlie movie, but figured it'd relax her so he moved beside her and lay back to watch it with her.  
  
They watched and ate in silence and when they were done eating, Carly moved the plates and the pizza to a nearby table. She climbed back on the bed and leaned against Jason, settling herself into his arms as they finished watching the movie. When it was over, Jason looked down and found Carly in his arms, fast asleep. He smiled and closed his eyes, telling himself he'd slide out of her bed when he was sure she was out for the night. His mind began daydreaming of the future, and Jason accidentally fell asleep with Carly in his arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When the plane touched the ground, Sonny waited impatiently for it to stop moving. He tapped his foot on the ground, checking his watch for the hundredth time in fifteen minutes.  
  
"Have you ever heard the saying 'a watched pot never boils'?" Courtney asked, grinning at her brother's anxiousness. She stood up and slipped her hands into her back pocket. "Relax, Sonny. Jason's keeping her safe. You have plenty of time to arrive. She might be sleeping anyway."  
  
Sonny smiled sheepishly at Courtney. "I'm just excited after not seeing her for more than a month."  
  
They were led from the plane then, and to the car waiting on the tarmac. As they were driven to the villa, Courtney squeezed Sonny's hand. "I'm so glad Jason found her."  
  
The smile faded from Sonny's face. "I wonder why Jason didn't call me himself to tell me."  
  
"He's probably still angry," Courtney said knowingly. "What did Max say?"  
  
"Not very much," Sonny growled. "He wouldn't even tell me who had Carly when Jason found her."  
  
"Probably Ric," Courtney said.  
  
"Ric's at the hospital," Sonny pointed out. "If he had Carly, he wouldn't have spent all that time there, leaving Carly alone with no food. Even Ric wouldn't be that sick."  
  
"I'm sure Jason is probably just watching over Carly," Courtney said reassuringly. "That's probably why he had Max call you; so he wouldn't leave Carly alone."  
  
"Probably." Sonny nodded. That made sense to him. They arrived at the villa and climbed out. "I'll help you carry your things," Sonny told Courtney.  
  
Courtney laughed. "Right. You have more stuff." Sonny had brought a bag for himself and three for Carly. All Courtney brought was one bag: for herself with some clothes for Jason. "Maybe I should help you," she teased.  
  
"I wasn't sure what'd still fit her," Sonny grinned, again looking sheepish. "Or what she'd want to wear. So I brought her some varieties."  
  
Courtney rolled her eyes as they walked inside and down to the room Courtney would stay in with Jason. She set the bags down and noticed Jason wasn't there. "Jason's probably in with Carly," Courtney said, looking over at Sonny.  
  
Sonny nodded wordlessly.  
  
Courtney walked to him and took one of the bags from him. "Let's check on Michael quickly."  
  
They checked on Michael and found him fast asleep. Backing out of the room, they headed down to the master suite. Walking quietly inside, they set the bags down, their eyes adjusting slowly to the light. Sonny glanced towards the bed and frowned. Someone was sleeping on the bed, but he didn't think it was Carly. Sonny touched Courtney's arm and motioned to the nearby lamp. She nodded and Sonny stepped forward. He switched it on and heard a loud gasp fill his ears. He glanced at his sister, seeing her eyes widen in horror. Courtney went pale and tears filled her eyes. Sonny moved his head to follow her gaze, and when it did, he also cried out, in anger.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*`*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`  
  
Ric entered his house slowly, his heart filled with an emptiness. Elizabeth wasn't going to be here, waiting for him. Instead, she was lying in a hospital bed, fighting her life. All because of him and his stupidity.  
  
He sighed, intending to go see Carly but needing a drink first. He walked to the bar, pouring his scotch and tipping his head back to drain the glass. His hand brought the glass down quickly as he gasped; the liquid burned as it slid down his throat. Ric gave his head a firm shake and  
  
widened his eyes. As the warmth spread through him, he felt himself begin to relax slightly.  
  
Ric stumbled into the kitchen, knowing he had to make Carly something to eat. For his own sake, he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. His mind seemed unable to focus as he looked through the cupboards, trying to decide what to make for Carly's dinner. Nothing appealed to him, and he was sure it wouldn't appeal to Carly either. He sighed and shut the cupboard door.  
  
Ric walked towards the panic room and used the remote to open the door. "Carly, I don't - " he began, walking inside. He froze when he saw no one there. "Carly?" he called, even though he knew there was nowhere to go in here. Ric frowned, a sense of panic filling him as he slowly turned in a circle, expecting to see Sonny jump out at him from somewhere. Seeing no one, a short sense of relief filled him. He slammed his fist against the wall, yelling at the top of his lungs.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" 


	6. Heart & Soul Ch 6

Chapter Six  
  
Carly heard the loud voice and jumped, her eyes flying wide open as her heart began pounding. She wasn't sure at first what woke her but as she turned her face to the left, she found herself looking into Jason's chest. She lifted her eyes to Jason's face and saw they were wide with surprise. Carly twisted herself around until she found herself gazing at her husband and his sister. Her lips twisted into a false smile. "Hello, Sonny."  
  
"What is going on here?" Sonny repeated furiously, softening his tone in light of the obvious surprise he'd caused Carly when he'd yelled.  
  
"Jason & I were watching a movie and we fell asleep," Carly replied nonchalantly. "Why, what do you think is going on here?"  
  
Sonny frowned, his eyes narrowed. After not having seen his wife for over a month, Sonny wasn't entirely sure he appreciated her tone. "I guess I'm not used to seeing my wife in another man's arms," he muttered, emphasizing the 'my wife' part.  
  
"*Your wife* is with her best friend. Who happened to be the one who never gave up on finding her," Carly spit at him. She slowly sat up on the bed and slid off it. Jason also stood up but said nothing. He could sense Carly needed to handle this herself. He hated the pain he saw in Courtney's eyes, however. But Jason knew that before this was over, there would be more pain in Courtney's eyes.  
  
"Thank you for finding her," Sonny directed at Jason, his voice soft.  
  
Jason nodded. "I think Courtney and I need to go and talk on our own," he said quietly. He approached Courtney and gently took her arm, leading her from the room. "Let us know if you need anything."  
  
Sonny nodded and watched them leave. Then he turned back to Carly, approaching slowly. "No hug for your husband?" he asked, a small smile forming on his lips.  
  
Carly frowned. "I should think not." Carly took the rings from her finger and set them down. "This marriage is over, Sonny."  
  
"What?" Sonny was stunned. "Why?"  
  
"Why?" A bitter laughed escaped from Carly's lips as she began to pace slowly around the room, keeping a safe distance from Sonny. "Why didn't you find me? Why did you give up on me after only a short time? Why did you shack up with someone else? There are a lot of why's here, Sonny."  
  
"I can explain," Sonny began, holding up his hand.  
  
"You can explain what?" Carly interrupted. "You can explain how Jason was the one that came looking for me day after day in the place I was in. How HE knew and felt that I was there and because of that never gave up. And yet, you? You moved on two weeks later! Not only that, you didn't trust Jason, your own best friend!"  
  
"Singing Jason's praises now, huh?" Sonny's lip curled in disgust. "So it's true then? Ric did have you?"  
  
"Congratulations, Sherlock Holmes," Carly said sarcastically. "You figured it out. At little slow on the uptake, though."  
  
Sonny winced. "I didn't shack up with Faith, Carly. I made a deal with the Feds."  
  
Carly softened slightly. "You did? What kind of deal?"  
  
Encouraged by her reaction, Sonny said, "They use all their resources to find you, I pretend Faith is my mistress to trap Alcazar."  
  
"Didn't work, huh?" Carly asked. "He's way smarter than that. He'd never fall for Faith's tricks. Or yours either, even though you're a smoother player. He knew where I was all along too, by the way. But Alcazar wasn't the one who took me or who was holding me."  
  
Sonny's fists clenched. "I *knew* Alcazar knew!"  
  
"A lot of good that did me," Carly retorted. She shook her head. "Forget it, Sonny. Four weeks alone is a lot of time to think, to decide what I want. What I want is someone who has a connection to me. What I want is ... " She stopped abruptly as the thought hit her. What she wanted was something she couldn't have, "Jason."  
  
Sonny's eyes grew wide with anger. "Jason!?!" he spit at her. "You want Jason? You're willing to let our marriage end, let our child be raised with his parents not together over the fact that Jason knew where you were and I didn't?"  
  
Carly sighed and shook her head. "No, not only because of that," she said quietly. Now that her feelings were becoming clearer to her, Carly's anger was slowly disappearing. "Jason was there every day, Sonny. He searched that house high and low. Even when it seemed impossible that I was there, he still knew I was. He could feel me there, Sonny." Her eyes lifted to meet his. "That's something a husband and wife should feel. And it's something you obviously didn't feel." She sighed, sitting back down on the bed. "Maybe Jason's been in my heart all along, Sonny. Ric kidnapping me only brought those feelings to the surface."  
  
Sonny's face was stony. "I won't believe that," he hissed, anger surging through him. "Maybe in the beginning. That was how we got together." Sonny raked a hand through his hair as he began to pace. "But we fell in love, Carly. You're carrying our second child. That's what's kept us together: our love for each other."  
  
"Yes, I do love you," Carly admitted softly. Sonny began to relax, relieved. "But, I don't feel the same fire or passion that I used to feel. I feel more ... complacent." Sonny's heart began to pound at her words. He wanted to scream to stop her from speaking, but he couldn't seem to get his mouth open. "I will always love you, but something changed for me. I think ... " she looked searchingly at Sonny. "After I found out about you and Alexis."  
  
Sonny blanched. "That was one night, Carly," he said, anger in his voice. "Are you going to hold that against me for the rest of my life?"  
  
"I'm not holding it against you now," Carly said quietly. "I'm only telling you what I'm thinking, what I'm feeling. Ever since I found about that, my feelings have slowly changed. I will always love you, but that's not enough for me anymore. Ric's kidnapping me taught showed me that. And if you were honest," Carly said, approaching him slowly. She reached out and gently touched his cheek. "Then you'd admit that you didn't feel any connection to me the few times you did come into Ric's house."  
  
Sonny sighed and took her hand in his. "Not feeling connected to you doesn't mean our marriage has to end, Carly."  
  
"But it does," Carly said softly. She squeezed Sonny's hand. "I love you and I want us to raise our baby. But not as a married couple. As best friends who once shared more." Tears filled Sonny's eyes as she gently kissed his cheek and then his lips. "Don't make this harder than it is."  
  
Sonny laughed bitterly. "Don't make this harder?" He wiped the tears that came to his own eyes. "My wife was kidnapped over a month ago. Now, after she's finally found, she tells me she wants a divorce. How do you want me to react, Carly?"  
  
Carly winced at the tone of his voice. "It'll take time," she acknowledged. "I don't expect us to settle everything overnight. Michael and I can move into the Brownstone when we get back."  
  
Sonny shook his head. "I need some air. I can't swallow this right now."  
  
Carly nodded, taking a step back from him. "Let me know when you're ready to talk more. And contact the lawyers."  
  
Sonny couldn't even answer her over the lump in his throat. He swallowed hard and stared at Carly for one last moment before turning and leaving the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~  
  
Courtney remained silent all the way back to the room. She had a bad feeling, but tried hard to stay optimistic while Jason led her to the couch in their room.  
  
"We need to talk," Jason began, his face serious as always. His eyes were distant, but warm as he looked at Courtney.  
  
Courtney's heart began to pound and she swallowed hard. "I hate conversations that start like that," she said softly, her attempt a humor lame, but she couldn't help it. Her knees began to shake a little so she allowed herself to sink down onto the couch.  
  
Jason gave her a small smile and sat down beside her. "I think you know what I'm going to say already," Jason said softly. "I don't want to hurt you, Courtney. You .... " he sighed, reaching out and taking her hands in his, "you've meant so much to me. You taught me how to move on with a woman who loved me for me. In doing that, you set me free to realize the feelings I've kept hidden for years."  
  
"What's that?" Courtney asked, a lump rising in her throat as she breathed deeply to try and force her heart to slow down.  
  
"I am in love with Carly," Jason admitted quietly.  
  
* WHACK *  
  
Courtney's hand came across Jason's cheek so fast there was no way to have seen it coming. "I deserved that," Jason whispered. He looked at Courtney, his eyes full of pain. "I want you to know you're the first person I am discussing it with. I felt I owed it to you to tell you first."  
  
"Gee, thanks," Courtney said sarcastically, tears welling up in her eyes and spilling down her cheeks. "I appreciate your humbleness, Jason."  
  
Jason grabbed a Kleenex and handed it to her, sighing. "I know this hurts, and I wish I could take away this pain, but I can't lie, Courtney."  
  
"Of course not!" Courtney jumped up, anger spilling out with the tears. "Jason Morgan could never tell a lie! Except the one where he's coveted my brother's wife for months, possibly even years!"  
  
Jason stood up, facing her but not touching her. His eyes met hers. "I would give anything not to feel the way I feel Courtney. Think about it. Not only am I hurting you, but I'm also sticking a knife in Sonny's back. He's been a brother to me for years, and this is how I repay him?" Jason's voice was anguished. "But I also can't hide what I feel, or lie to you. That's not fair, and you deserve better, Courtney."  
  
Courtney was momentarily touched by his words and the pain she could see he felt. But her own pain took over every other emotion he was conveying to her. "I hope Sonny stabs you in the back and walks away with Carly and their baby," she said viciously.  
  
Jason winced, but didn't approach her. "I deserve all the hate you can spew at me," he acknowledged. "But in the end, I know you'll find someone who will make you happy, Courtney. Someone who loves you only for you, and not someone who loves you but is in love with someone else."  
  
Courtney sputtered with laughed. "You deserve it? You'd better believe you deserve it!" She began to pace around the room, shaking with anger. Her tears were subsiding as the anger overtook her. "Why have you hidden this?"  
  
"Carly became pregnant with Sonny's child, and it was important to let them be together for their baby," Jason said softly. "I was out of town, and I thought I was doing the right thing by them. By the time I came back, Carly had fallen in love with Sonny."  
  
"And she's not now?" Courtney asked, wondering if Carly had betrayed her too.  
  
"I don't know," Jason shrugged. "I haven't asked her or even talked to her about it. What you saw earlier was truly just an accident. I'm not in this to break up your brother's marriage, Courtney. And if Carly loves Sonny, so be it. But I can't do this to you anymore. It's not fair."  
  
Courtney shook her head. "No wonder you were so obsessed with finding Carly," she muttered.  
  
"My feelings for her became stronger while she was missing," Jason admitted. "But they were there before that, Courtney. I knew I had to find her, and I knew Ric had her. I could feel it." His eyes were bright with sincerity.  
  
Courtney shuddered. "Leave," she whispered. She walked over to her suitcase and opened it. Lifting Jason's clothes from it, she hurled them at him. "Take these and go," she said, beginning to cry again.  
  
Jason leaned down and lifted the clothing into his arms. "I'm sorry, Courtney," Jason murmured softly. He threw her one more look and opened the door, planning on going to one of the spare rooms, dropping his stuff off and then going for a walk. When he opened the door, he was stunned to find Sonny standing there, looking wild eyed and furious.  
  
"We need to talk," Sonny said icily, his voice disbelievingly calm.  
  
Jason almost shuddered at the look on his face, but didn't. He nodded and walked out ahead of Sonny down the hall to a room that he knew was empty. Unemotionally, he dropped the clothes on the bed and turned to look at the man who'd been his brother for years. "Okay, go ahead."  
  
Sonny shook his head with disbelief. "I don't even know where to start."  
  
"Start with telling me what a bad friend I am for loving Carly," Jason offered, his tone sad. "And how unloyal I've been to you, especially after all you've done for me. And how you never want to see me again, and I'd better run and hide if I want to live. And how I hurt Courtney after I swore I wouldn't and you hate my guts for that too. You won't be telling me anything I don't already know."  
  
A smile of repulsion settled across Sonny's face. "You think that feeling sorry for yourself excuses this? You're dead on with everything you said, man, and more. The fact that you know that isn't going to change what is."  
  
Jason shrugged. "All I can do is apologize and tell you I didn't mean for this to happen."  
  
"You didn't mean to fall in love with my wife?" Sonny asked sarcastically. "How nice. And I'm sure Carly didn't mean to fall in love with you either. But that's what we have here. And now we have to decide what to do about it."  
  
Jason was stuck on his words. "Carly .... she's in love with me too?"  
  
"Like you didn't know that." Sonny groaned with disgust at his faked surprise. "Why should I let you live?" he advanced on Jason menacingly. "If I kill you now, nothing in my life would change except the non-existence of a traitor."  
  
Jason met Sonny's eyes. "You'd win by default, Sonny. Is that okay with you? Winning Carly's love because you kill the man she's fallen in love with?"  
  
Sonny glared at Jason, but his words had hit home. "You're no longer my brother and you no longer work for me," Sonny said. "You're fired. You can stay the night; you leave in the morning. In the meantime, I forbid you to talk to either Michael or Carly."  
  
"I'll stay away from your son," Jason replied. "And for now, I'll stay away from Carly. But you're not keeping me away from her forever, Sonny. Be warned."  
  
Sonny stared at him a long moment, sparks shooting from his eyes. Then he turned on his heel and left.  
  
Jason sighed and sat down, a small smile crossing his face as he realized what Sonny had said: Carly had feelings for him! 


End file.
